Wedding Day Trouble
by timlar08
Summary: The Wedding of the year has come to Salem, and all of its residents have come to celebrate this most joyous occasion.. accept for one person who is just waiting at the chance to make sure that Will and Sonny's happy day, is ruined..


Wedding Day Trouble.

One cold and blustery November day in Salem, the entire town was a flurry of activity

because of a wedding between two of Salem's most prominent families, the Horton/

Brady's and the Kirakis'. "Boy, that **north wind** sure is blowing quite a bit today."

Will said. "Yes, it does look quite windy and cold outside, but that's okay because as

long as I am with you, William Horton, it doesn't matter in the least." Sonny exclaimed.

"Now, shouldn't we be getting ourselves over to the church before the guests arrive, and

wonder where we are at?" Sonny asked

"Yes, I guess we should be heading over to the church pretty quick," said Will. Over

at St. Luke's Cathedral where the nuptials would be performed, Fr. Eric Brady, the

groom's nephew, was just going over his homily one last time and while going over it, he

kept thinking to himself that he couldn't believe he was actually performing a wedding

such as this in the Brady Family. "I am so glad that the bishop gave me special

permission to officiate this." Eric thought to himself.

Not everybody in Salem was excited to see this wedding take place and the one person

who hated this more than anybody else in Salem was none other than Nick Fallon. No

matter how hard he tried to put on a smile in front of the rest of the Horton Family, he

just couldn't help thinking that what Will and Sonny were doing was the most disgusting

thing ever to take place.

"Will and Sonny may be getting married, or whatever it is they are choosing to call it,

But if they think they are going to have custody of Arianna Grace, they have another

thing coming, and I will make DAMN sure that those homo's have nothing to do with

Arianna ever again." Nick thought to himself.

While Eric was deep in thought, he heard the wind blow open the sacristy door, so he

rushed off to see if that is what it was or if somebody was coming in, and sure enough it

was the grooms, Will and Sonny, both looking mighty dapper in their black Pierre Cardin

tuxedos with matching orange rose boutonnieres. Eric quickly walked into the sacristy

and he was quite impressed by the way his nephew and soon-to-be nephew looked all

decked out.

"Wow, don't you guys look awesome." Eric said.

"Why thank you, Uncle… umm, I mean Fr. Eric." Will replied with a huge smile on

his face.

"Just so you know, Fr. Eric," Sonny replied, "Uncle Vic, along with mom and dad,

really appreciate you doing this for us."

"Sonny, it's not a problem, consider it my gift to you and Will," said Eric. Will

chuckled, "Sonny wanted to get married in the Sahara **desert**, but I said no to that in a

hurry."

"Yeah, this is true, and I'm marrying you right here because you wouldn't have it

any other way," said Sonny.

"Aww, thank you, Sonny." Will replied.

"Okay, guys, I need to put the finishing touches on my homily, and get my vestments

on, so why don't you see how things are looking in the sanctuary?" Eric said.

Off to the sanctuary, Will and Sonny went to see how it all looked and to their surprise

the sanctuary looked incredible, with a vast array of copper colored potted mums with

gold foliage and copper bows on them. There was one **clay pot** with nothing in it that

was on a flower stand near the altar. Will walked over to the flower stand, and asked

"Why is there nothing in this pot, but just dirt.. did the florist make a mistake?"

"No, the florist didn't make a mistake." Sonny replied, "but you'll just have to wait

and see what is going to be in this."

"Hmmm… I wonder what could that something be." Will wondered.

"Will you c'mon, Adrienne, we're going to be late for the wedding," shouted Justin.

"Oh alright, Justin, I have to finish putting on my make-up cause you know, I just

have to out-do Sami Brady." Adrienne replied. Justin just rolled his eyes after what

Adrienne said.

"She's just not in favor of Sonny getting married today is she?" asked Victor.

"No, Uncle Vic, she sure isn't, but I don't see the big deal. I mean after all, Sonny

is on his own now, and is old enough to make his own decisions along with his own

choices, so who are we to stand in his way of happiness?" asked Justin.

"So true," said Victor, "so very true."

"Shall Maggie and I wait for you and Adrienne, and we can all ride over together, or

did you want to take separate cars?" Victor asked.

"Umm.. you know, Uncle Vic, why don't you and Maggie just go over to the church,

and we'll catch up with you later cause God only knows how much longer Adrienne is

going to be, and personally, I think she's just dragging her feet, so that we are late for the

wedding." said Justin.

"Okay then, we'll see you at the church." Victor said.

Sami and EJ arrived at the church with Allie, Johnny, and Sydney in tow. They were

greeted by Will and Sonny, "Wow, don't you guys look handsome." Sami said.

"Umm… thanks, mom, you and EJ really look nice too." Will replied. Just then,

Johnny replied, "Will, do we look nice too?"

"Why yes, I was just getting around to saying how nice all of you look today, and

Sonny and I would like to thank you for being a part of our special day, isn't that right,

Sonny?" Will asked.

"Yes, indeed that is correct." Sonny replied.

"Do you know if Grandma Marlena has arrived yet?" Sami asked Will.

"No, I haven't seen her as of yet, but she should be here fairly soon because Uncle

Eric has some things to go over with her about the scripture readings that she is going to

be doing today," said Will.

"I think that I'm going to see how Eric is coming along, Kids, do you want to say hi to

Uncle Eric, or do you want to stay by EJ?" Sami replied. The kids replied, "We want to

say Hi to Uncle Eric."

"Well, okay then, let's go say a quick hi to Uncle Eric." Sami said.

While Eric was in the sacristy getting his vestments on, he heard a knock and opened

the door only to find his twin sister, Sami, and his other nieces and nephew tagging

along. "Hi Eric, are you all ready6 for this history making event in the family?" Sami

asked.

"Yes, I sure am, Sami, and I think that it's a true blessing from God that he has

brought Will and Sonny together, don't you think?" Eric replied.

"Well, I wasn't sure that this was going to happen at all especially with this business

of Nick Fallon and his threats against Will and Sonny," replied Sami.

"Oh my dear sister, I wouldn't worry about Nick, he is all talk." Eric said. "Well,

obviously you don't know Nick Fallon like the rest of us do." Sami said.

"Have you seen mom yet?" Asked Sami.

"No, I haven't, but she should be here fairly soon because there are some scripture

Readings that we need to go over before the service," said Eric.

Will and Sonny were told to go off to separate rooms until it was time for the start of

the service. While will was waiting for his cue for him and Sonny to meet and walk

down the aisle, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it only to find two of his

biggest supporters, Marlena and Kate, who were both looking absolutely gorgeous for

this very special occasion.

"Hey, Grandma Marlena and Grandma Kate, you both look great," said Will.

"So honey, are you nervous at all?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm nervous, but also excited, so I guess that this is a good thing, huh?"

Will said.

"I think that it is a very good thing, and we couldn't be more proud of you and

Sonny." Marlena replied.

"Well, we just thought that we would come and check in on you to see if you are

ready or not, and it looks like you are indeed ready, so we are going to find our seats

now and we'll see you in a little while." said Kate.

"Okay, see you soon, thanks for coming and I love you both," said Will.

Off Kate and Marlena went to take their seats in the church waiting for the wedding

to begin.

At exactly 4:30 p.m., the bells of St. Luke's Cathedral began to ring signaling the start

of the wedding of William L. Horton and Jackson J. Kirakis. The organist began to play

"Trumpet Voluntary," by Jeremiah Clarke with much fanfare. The church was filled with

family and friends who were wanting to see such a wedding take place for the very first

time in that town's history.

As Will and Sonny both approached the foot of the chancel, their nerves began to

subside because they knew this day they had been planning and waiting for, had finally

come. "The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, and the love of God, and the communion of

the Holy Spirit be with you all." Eric stated.

"We are gathered here this day to join William and Jackson in the bonds of a Holy

Union. A union that is not to be taken lightly, for is there any reason why these two

shouldn't be joined together?" asked Eric. Sami glared over at Adrienne, and Adrienne

did the exact same thing, for each of them knew what the other was really thinking, but

for the sake of Will and Sonny, they had both agreed to lay aside their differences for one

day.

As the wedding continued, Will and Sonny each declared their vows to each other

they had both written. After they declared their vows to each other, Will's cousin, JJ

Deveraux, played "The Gift of Love" on guitar. Will and Sonny exchanged rings and

after they exchanged rings, Will glanced at his ring only to notice that it wasn't the one

they had originally picked out. The ring that Sonny put on Will's finger was a **diamond**

encrusted wedding band. Will was quite stunned to see this ring on his finger when all

Sonny had was a plain white gold wedding band with a small diamond in the center.

A puzzled Will quietly asked Sonny, "Why the change?" and his reply was that Will

should have the best, and that is what Will got. Will thought to himself that this ring he

gave Sonny must look like a **piece of coal** as compared to the grand creation he received

from Sonny. As the wedding concluded, the organist played "Hornpipe" from _Water_

_Music_ by Handel. Will and Sonny processed down the aisle with smiles on their faces,

and everyone who was there was just as thrilled for them.

Will and Sonny formed a receiving line and greeted their guests as they were leaving

the church and going over to the reception in the **Swan** Room at the Salem Inn. Fr. Eric

greeted the new couple, and presented them with a certificate of marriage.

"Will and Sonny, this was the most beautiful wedding I have ever been at." exclaimed

Caroline. "And, as head of the Brady Family, I would like to officially welcome Sonny."

said Caroline.

"Why, thank you, Great-Grandma Caroline, that means a lot to us," said Will.

"Well, if your Great-Grandpa Shawn were here today, he would have said the

same thing, and I would like to tell the both of you that I am so very proud of you and

love you very much," Caroline added.

"Thanks again, Great-Grandma, and we love you too." Will and Sonny exclaimed.

Well, for once in the history of Salem and in the history of either family, there were

no catastrophes of any kind to ruin this day. Well, not as of yet anyway for lurking in the

shadows was none other than Nick Fallon. He had an agenda, and that was to ruin the

lives of certain folks in Salem. All nick had to do now was just wait for his moment and

his agenda would be filled.

Outside of the church Victor had a limo waiting to take Will and Sonny around for a

ride before taking them to the reception. Little did they know that Nick was disguised at

a limo driver supposedly hired by Victor Kirakis. While the couple was enjoying their

ride, and eagerly waiting to greet their guests at their reception, Nick decided to take

them on a little joy ride, and it wasn't to their reception either.

Everyone was gathered at the Salem Inn eagerly waiting on Sonny and Will when

Sami just happened to glance down at her watch and noticed that it was going on 8:00

p.m., and Will and Sonny hadn't shown up yet. "Hmm… I wonder where they are at?"

Sami thought. Sami spotted Eric to ask him if he had seen Will and Sonny when he told

her that he had not seen them since they left the church. This was starting to concern

Sami who didn't want to alarm any of the other guests.

"Umm… driver, aren't we supposed to be at our reception now?" Will asked. When

He didn't get an answer, Sonny asked the driver why they weren't at the reception. The

driver, who they didn't know was Nick, ignored them until he took them to a secluded

spot.

"Alright, driver, or whomever you are, this isn't funny anymore. We demand you turn

this limo around and drive us back to town right now." Sonny exclaimed. Just then, Nick

pulled the limo over, and rolled down the privacy window between the front and rear

seats.

"Okay, lovebirds," Nick said. "Here's the deal, you give up your parental rights to

Arianna, and I will drive you back to Salem with no questions asked. If you choose not

to give up your parental rights, well, I'm not sure that either one of you will like the

outcome." Nick continued.

"Now, wait a minute, Nick, we all agreed that there weren't going to be any changed

in mine and Gabi's raising of Arianna. What changed?" Will asked.

"Well, you see Will, Gabi and I are going to be married in New York and we are

taking Arianna with us, so we, Gabi and I, decided that it would be best for everybody

if you would just give up your parental rights so that Arianna can have a normal

childhood. We don't want Arianna raised by you and Sonny, not to mention that you

people shouldn't even be allowed to marry or adopt children. You people need to burn

by **fire** in Hell," exclaimed Nick.

"This is nothing more than a **trap!**" Said Will. "So you mean to tell us that if we

don't give in to your demands, we get left out here for God only knows how long, and

if we do give in to your demands you will turn us around, and take us back to town?"

said Sonny.

"Yup, that's pretty much how this game is going to be played out," said Nick with a

slight sneer.

The guests at Will and Sonny's reception were growing more and more anxious for

them to get there. Nobody had started to eat yet until Will and Sonny arrived. When

Nick sped out of Salem, little did he know that he was followed by one of Salem's best

police officers, Abe Carver. Abe called for any backup officers to be on the look out for

a speeding limo heading out of Salem to the south.

While at the reception, Roman received a call from Abe telling him of the limo

speeding out of Salem. "Hey Sami, weren't Will and Sonny in a limo coming to the

reception?" Roman asked.

"Why yes, Dad, I think they did say something about having a limo take them around

for a little while before the reception started. Why do you ask?" Sami asked.

"Well, I just got a call from Abe Carver that he spotted a speeding limo heading to the

south," said Roman. "OH, MY GOD!. What happened, Roman?" Marlena asked.

"Abe Carver spotted a limo speeding out of Salem to the south, and he thought that

may be Will and Sonny might be in it so, he has asked for any and all officers to follow

it and find out where it's going," said Roman.

"Well, go Roman, go and find them and bring them back to us!" Marlena screamed.

Hope Brady who was also at the reception heard what Roman had said and they went

to meet up with Abe to go on a search for the limo.

"So lovebirds, do we have a deal or not?" sneered Nick.

"Well, I think that I should talk to Gabi first just to make sure this is what she wants

before this is final," begged Will.

"So you want to talk to Gabi about this even though you already knew about this?"

asked Nick.

"That's right, I want to talk to Gabi and I want to talk to her right now."

Will demanded.

"Well, okay, you can talk to her, she's right down that **narrow path** right over there."

said Nick.

"Wait a moment, Will, are you sure that you want to do that?" asked Sonny.

"Yes Sonny, if this is what Gabi really wants, then I have to talk it over with her,"

said Will. Will got out of the limo, and walked down the path that Nick said she was

down. Once he reached the area where supposedly Gabi was, there was no sign of Gabi

at all. Will called out her name only to hear screaming coming from a nearby abandoned

shed. Will quickly ran over to the building to find Gabi tied to a post and a very hungry

Boa Constrictor **snake** inching closer to her.

Will could hear sounds of police sirens in the distance, and he only hoped it would

be somebody from the Salem Police coming to find them. Will exclaimed to Gabi,

"Don't move, Gabi, please don't move."

"Well Sonny, do you think that he'll voluntarily give up his parental rights to

Arianna?" asked Nick. Sonny said nothing.

"You know, Sonny, I feel that it's all for the best for everybody involved that Will

surrenders his parental rights to make a better life for you and him as well as Arianna,"

said Nick.

As the sirens grew closer, Nick became more nervous, and the more nervous he got

the more aggressive he became towards Sonny. "OH WILL, I'm scared." Gabi

screamed.

"Don't worry, Gabi, help is on the way," said Will.

"How much longer does Will need to talk to Gabi about this Sonny?" asked Nick.

"Well, he best hurry up and settle this once and for all because if you two want to

get to your reception by the end of the night, they need to get this done," Nick continued

Finally, Roman, Abe, and Hope, along with the rest of the Salem Police, reached the

destination of the speeding limo. They were lead to none other than Nick Fallon who

didn't even know that they were following him there because he was in too much of a

hurry for Will to sign over his parental rights.

As soon as Nick saw Roman, Abe, and Hope he panicked, and pulled out a revolver

and pointed right at Sonny. "Your hubby best hurry up and talk to Gabi and get this

deal, done otherwise he can kiss you good bye," said Nick. Both Sonny and Will were

helpless at this point.

Will asked Gabi if it was true that Nick had talked her into wanting his parental

rights terminated, and Gabi said it wasn't true, that Nick put her up to it just so that

he and Gabi could get married and raise Arianna.

Roman pulled out a bullhorn, "Okay Nick, we have you surrounded, we know that

you have a weapon so put it down, and nobody will get hurt."

"Hey Sonny, the cops are asking me to give up my gun, how funny is that, eh?"

said Nick.

"Just give up your gun, Nick, please?" begged Sonny.

"Ummm… no, that's definitely not an option here, I told you what I want, and

I'm not leaving here until I get what I came here for," Nick said angrily.

Hope managed to sneak up to where Gabi and Will were at and told them not to move,

that everything would be fine. Hope told Will to step away from where Gabi was so that

she could kill the snake in order to free Gabi. Roman and Abe snuck up to where the

limo was, and they could hear Nick yelling and threatening Sonny. Finally, Nick heard

a gun shot coming from the shed where Gabi was.

Nick made a mad dash to the shed only to find a dead snake, Gabi and Will out of

harm's way, and with Hope waiting to arrest him.

"Don't even think about going anywhere, and put your gun down nice and slow

Nick," said Hope calmly.

"How did you know where I was?" asked Nick.

"Well, let's just say that we received a tip, and that is all you need to know,"

said Hope.

Roman and Abe found Sonny in the limo unharmed, and asked if he was okay.

Sonny said he was fine, scared but fine. Hope brought Nick up in handcuffs to

where Roman and Abe were, along with Will and Gabi. "Oh, thank God you came.

Grandpa," said Will.

"Well, Detective Brady, will there be charges brought up against Mr. Fallon?"

asked Roman.

"I think that there will be plenty of charges brought up against Nick," said Hope.

"C'mon, Nick we're going to the station," said Hope. Nick turned to Gabi and said,

"I did all of this for you, Gabi, and this is how you repay me?. How could you do this

to me?" Roman told Gabi not to worry that Nick would be going back to prison for a

long time.

"Well, it looks like you two need to get to a reception, don't you?" said Roman.

"Yeah, you could say that we do need to get to a reception, we hope that our guests

didn't walk away mad, and didn't get anything to eat," said Will.

"Well then, let me do the honors of driving you two back to town then, okay?" said

Roman.

"Yes, please do, Grandpa Roman, please do." Will and Sonny both exclaimed.

"Umm… Gabi, if you have no other plans, you are more than welcome to come to

the reception," said Sonny.

"Wow, that is really nice of you and Will to do after all that I have put you through,"

exclaimed Gabi.

"Okay then, get into the limo cause we have some overdue partying to do," said Will.

Will and Sonny finally reached their reception where they could retell their ordeal of

what Nick Fallon had done to them. Everybody was elated that nobody was seriously

hurt during the ordeal. Will and Sonny found a quiet spot in which to be alone for a few

moments. "I am so glad that Nick didn't hurt you," said Will.

"Yeah, I am too, however, I was more concerned about you, and what he could have

done to you and Gabi out in that shed," replied Sonny.

"So what was out in that shed that Gabi was screaming about?" asked Sonny.

"Nick had Gabi tied up, and a hungry Boa Constrictor was near her, waiting to have

her for his lunch," commented Will.

"And the snake didn't bike her at all?" asked Sonny.

"No, the snake didn't bite her, but he came awfully close to doing so. Fortunately,

Hope had a good shot," exclaimed Will.

"Oh, there you two are," said Marlena. "I was wondering where you two went off

to, and now I see that you two are safe and sound, I no longer have to worry needlessly,"

Marlena added.

Even though the reception was really late, the guests who were there really had a good

time. The food was exceptionally good even if it was reheated. "Well guys, I'll bet that

this is one memory you won't forget for many years to come, eh?" said Lucas.

"That's for sure, Dad," said Will.

"That is most definitely sure," added Sonny.

Before dawn, Sonny looked into his beautiful groom's eyes and said, "Will Horton,

I love you very, very much." Will looked into Sonny's beautiful brown eyes and said,

"Sonny Kirakis, I love you, very, very much as well."

EJ found Will and Sonny, and told them he and Sami paid for the Honeymoon Suite

at the Inn for a few days, and there would be a bottle of champagne and other goodies

waiting for them when they get to their room. Will and Sonny thanked them for their

generous gift, and quietly went off to their reserved room to get some rest and to partake

in the romantic setting of their room.

"You know, Sonny, this is definitely one memory I won't forget, but you know what

the ultimate memory about this day is I won't forget about?" Asked Will.

"Hmmm… could it be the fact that we promised our love to each other before God,

and our family and our friends?" Asked Sonny.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Will questioned.

"Well, let's just say that's one memory I won't forget about either." Sonny concluded.


End file.
